Various taxane compounds are known to exhibit anti-tumor activity. As a result of this activity, taxanes have received increasing attention in the scientific and medical community, and are considered to be an exceptionally promising family of cancer chemotherapeutic agents. For example, various taxanes such as paclitaxel and docetaxel have exhibited promising activity against several different varieties of tumors, and further investigations indicate that such taxanes promise a broad range of potent anti-leukemic and tumor-inhibiting activity.
One approach in developing new anti-cancer drugs is the identification of superior analogs and derivatives of biologically active compounds. Modifications of various portions of a complex molecule may lead to new and better drugs having improved properties such as increased biological activity, effectiveness against cancer cells that have developed multi-drug resistance (MDR), fewer or less serious side effects, improved solubility characteristics, better therapeutic profile and the like.
In view of the promising anti-tumor activity of the taxane family, it is desirable to investigate new and improved taxane analogs and derivatives for use in cancer treatment. One particularly important area is the development of drugs having improved MDR reversal properties. Accordingly, there is a need to provide new taxane compounds having improved biological activity for use in treating cancer. There is also a need to provide methods for forming such compounds. Finally, there is a need for methods of treating patients with such compounds for use in cancer treatment regimens. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs.